Lost at Sea
by PottsXStark
Summary: this takes place the summer before they start college the story cover i put images together using GIMP
1. Chapter 1

Saturday morning Pepper woke up with a bright smile on her face it was the third week of summer.

She hasn't seen Tony or Rhodey since they went on a mission to Kansas. Ghost has been on the run doing worse things every time so Tony thought they should take him down once and for all. Peppers armor needed some fixing so she couldn't go. She let out a big sigh "another day without them ohhh I can't wait for tomorrow when they come back!"She decided to let her hair reach her shoulders just to mix it up a little. She dressed up in a white sleeveless shirt and a black skirt with thigh high black see-through stockings and cream colored almost white converse and of course couldn't live without that skull purse so she got it in the same color as her shoes. "Maybe I'll go to that café down the street to pick up some coffee." She went down the block and ordered coffee and sat on one of the chairs enjoying the small breeze. Suddenly something unusual was flying in the sky what was it? "If only that were Tony" As it got closer it looked like greenish and blue with some pale yellow. Pepper dropped her coffee "No way…..he's supposed to be dead!" It was killer shriek. Pepper ran to the armory and took a look at her armor. "Well the damage isn't that bad besides this will have to do." So she armored up and flew to him. He shot a laser at the train bridge and it collapsed with a train going down with it. "Aw man! Computer full power to jets!" She got there at super speed and caught the train on time, carried it and set it down on the road. Right behind her was killer shriek. "Well well if it isn't little miss Potts too bad your back up is nowhere near you he said then blasted her to the ground. "warning armor power dropping rapidly."the computer said. "oh great." Flashback: "Pep I'll be back soon don't use the armor until I fix it something's up with the power." "Dammit!"she yelled. "I gotta wrap this up." She said in a panic. Killer laughed "I expected better from you looks like Tony didn't really do any upgrades to that ancient armor." Pepper's face turned angrily red. She shot with her repulsors at him without a word. "not good enough!"he said. He grabbed her and locked his arms around her. He took her over the ocean next to lady liberty. "Buh bye!" killer said. He shocked her and dropped her into the ocean. "oh man the jets aren't working and im too far deep with this weight pulling me down.""Warning the Rescue armor was not designed to stay long periods under water user action required to prevent armor from emergency shut down." Said the computer. Pepper tried swimming up but the weight pulled her down and eventually grew tired and stopped trying.


	2. Chapter 2

"computer…call Tony" she said tiredly. "Connecting…" said the computer. "Hey Pep how's it going I decided to come back early I'll be there soon." "Tony…..under water….lady liberty." Pepper passed out from lack of oxygen. "Pepper?" "connection lost" said the computer. Rhodey and Tony were flying over Pennsylvania at the time. "everything ok Tony?"said Rhodey. "No not at all something happened to Pepper." He said. "Computer full power to jets" he said demandingly. They flew as fast as they could over to New York. "She said something about lady liberty and the ocean." He said. "Holy crap is that killer shriek!?"Rhodey said. "Huh? Hes dead Rhodey remember Justin gave him that zombie gas thing" Tony said. "Then I think you should open up your face plate and look there" Rhodey said pointing at killer shrieks direction. "Alright Rhodey you take care of him ill go find Pep every moment is crucial." He said. Rhodey went to confront Killer while Tony flew over to lady liberty. "hmm I don't get it? Did killer shriek throw her in by here?" he said confused. "well only one way to find out." He dived into the ocean and looked around. "Computer scan the area for any human life signs." He said. "one human life detected" said the computer. He quickly swam to the location. "This is getting pretty deep." "warning approaching maximum pressure." Said the computer. "just a little more…."he said. He finally spotted something purple still sinking down. "Pepper!" he yelled. He in an instant swam to her and grabbed her around the waist and flew right up out of the water. He flew to a building carrying her. When he got there and set her down. "computer open rescues face plate and scan vitals" he said. The face plate opened. "vitals are stable but is receiving no oxygen." Said computer. "you're gonna be ok Pep" he said. He gave her mouth to mouth and blew as much air as he could. "come on Pepper pull out of it!" he said worried. "computer check again" he said. "vitals are normal and is receiving oxygen" computer said. He held her hand. "stay with me" he said. He put his lips right above hers almost touching. "I love you Pepper." he said and kissed her while holding her hand. She suddenly opened her eyes half way. "Tony?...what are you doing here….."she said. "I came back early and you happen to call at the right time." He said smiling. "I don't remember anything while I was asleep" she said. "it's alright and didn't I say not to wear the armor until I came back?"he said. "I think…..and I don't even remember why I did." She said. "I did tell you and ill fill you in later I'm taking you to the armory now so you could get this off I need to go help Rhodey." He said. "what for?"Pepper said. "like I said ill fill you in" he said chuckling. He rubbed her head and smiled. "what are you smiling about?"she said giggling and smiling back. "nothing, come on" he said. Tony picked her up and Pepper wrapped her arm around his neck smiling. "now what are you smiling about?"he said curious. "nothing" she said trying to quote him. They both let out a laugh and he flew her to the armory. As soon as they were there she took off her armor and Tony started gawking at her. "what?"she said. "w-wow Pep you changed everything." He said in astonishment. "oh yeah heh I just wanted to mix it up I mean Ive had the same look for awhile so why not….oh um do you like it?"she said. "It's great look for you really suits you well" he said. Tony put a finger on under her hair and twirled it. He looked at her with love eyes. "Tony didn't you say you needed to help Rhodey with something?"she said. "OH SH**" he said yelling and bolted out. Pepper giggled at his reaction and looked up at the tunnel he exited in and smiled. "Oh Tony." She said.


End file.
